


A perfect Saturday

by Mr_Holmes_Darling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Boys In Love, Dominance, Golden shower, Hogwarts, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot, Porn, Seriously don't read if you're not a fan of explicit sexual material, Top Albus Severus Potter, pee kink, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Holmes_Darling/pseuds/Mr_Holmes_Darling
Summary: Scorpius and Albus indulge in some naughty kink sex in the room of requirement. Both boys are 17 and so it's not underage (age of consent is 16 in England). Golden shower included!





	

“Come on, Albus – I-I need – I can’t wait” Scorpius begged his lover.

“Hold on, shhh, you’ll get it baby” Albus reassured his partner. They were in the room of requirement, having started showing up there to enjoy each other’s company about six months ago. None of them ever imagined that it would be this good. Scorpius was currently completely naked, writhing on his back as he laid on the cold smooth stone flooring. His hand was wrapped around his cock, not moving up and down but holding it steady. Albus was kneeling above him, jerking his cock as fast as he could, trying to come as fast as he could so that he could give Scorp what he needed.

He bent down to kiss Scorpius, who moaned eagerly into his mouth.

“God I love it when you’re desperate. You want it so much don’t you baby. So much you’ll lie there on the cold stone floor and wait – J-just wait to be covered in my – UGH” Albus groaned as he came, placing a hand to the side of Scorpius’s body as he leant over him, the only part of them touching their thighs. Scorpius shivered and moaned as Al’s hot come landed is splashes on his cock and stomach, marking him as Al’s.  
Albus gave one more jerk of his cock and a sputter of come landed on the tip of Scorpius’s cock head, much to their mutual satisfaction. Albus leaned down and kissed Scorpius deeply.

“Do it, do it now – p-please.” Scorpius begged.

“mmmm – Yes” Albus replied.

He grabbed his now flaccid cock and held it and inch or two away from Scorpius’s pulsing, eager penis.

“Aaahh – oh Merlin Scorp.” Albus exclaimed when the first trickle of a stream started to pour out of him. He washed Scorpius’s cock with his piss, making sure to pay special attention to the slit at the front of Scorp’s cock, hoping that he might be able to get some of his piss inside Scorp.

Scorpius himself was in heaven, writhing on the ground as he was bathed in Albus’s piss. This is what he wanted, what he always needed. To be claimed so thoroughly by Al – if he didn’t shower after he left he would smell of Albus – and everyone would know who he belonged to – that he was potter’s piss whore.

“God, you love it don’t you, Merlin you’re perfect – just love to be covered in ME - in my come, my piss and you just lie there and take it. Take it like the good little slut you are. My slut – I could have you any way I wanted. I could shag you in the cupboard in potions and then let you swallow my piss as a treat and you’d let me. I could shag you in your sleep and then fill your arse up with my piss and stuff it all in with a butt plug. You’d wake up so stuffed – full of me and my piss and come. And you’d beg me to shag your mouth so you could keep your arse stuffed full of my fluid.” Albus whispered. His piss was a trickle now, but Scorpius was so turned on, his cock was bright purple and as big as it had ever been. All it took was one pump, then two and three and the knowledge that he was lying there in a puddle of his lover’s urine and he was screaming as jet after jet of thick come erupted from his cock, painting his stomach and Albus’s pelvis.

Both boys relaxed as heir orgasms ebbed away from them. Albus slumped down onto Scorpius, who received his body weight gratefully, wrapping his arms around Al’s back. Al gently began stroking Scorpius’s hair, without lifting his face up from Scorpius’s chest.

“HMMMM, that was perfect.” Al sighed.

Scorpius squirmed in agreement, still covered as he was in Albus’s piss and come, he could never be anything other than satisfied.  
Albus laughed at Scorpius’s apparent inability to speak while blissed-out and relaxed.

“Come on my little sex kitten, time to clean you up” Albus said gently, as he lifted Scorpius up from the floor. “After all, we need you all nice and clean for the next time I make use of you” He leered, in the same gentle tone as before. Scorp whimpered as Al knew he would and Al could only smirk in response as he carried his precious cargo to the shower room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please pleaaase please give me a kudos! I f i get enough kudos i might even consider doing a second chapter


End file.
